There are numerous applications in modern industry for the use of ultrapure chemicals. One particularly crucial application is in the semiconductor industry in which, in seeking both quantity and quality of production, strict clean room techniques are employed in conjuction with the use of chemicals whose purity is critical. As a result, there has been a long standing need, never adequately addressed in the prior art, for microclean containers for receiving, transporting, storing and dispensing such ultrapure chemicals. For safety purposes, it is desirable that such containers be fabricated from plastic rather than glass in order to avoid breakage if the container should be dropped. Further, plastic containers are less costly and more readily disposed of after use. However, a notoriously well-known drawback to the use of plastic bottles has been the difficulty of getting the interior of the bottle itself sufficiently microclean as to avoid contamination of the chemical which is to be contained. Typically, the handle for such plastic bottles has been molded into the bottle during the molding process, but these handles, which are hollow and open into the bottle interior, are virtually inaccessible to admit of proper cleaning such that it has been very difficult to remove microsize particles from them as well as from other crevices which might be present within the bottle. However, those skilled in the art will appreciate that a reliable, sturdy handle must be provided to facilitate manually dispensing the chemical contained within the bottle. Another disadvantage of the typical prior art handle has been the fact that its position with respect to the balance of a bottle from which a chemical is being poured is such that one hand is close to the pouring spout and thus exposed to the chemical which may well be dangerous upon contact. Further, even if the chemical is not dangerous, it may well be hopelessly contaminated by any contact whatever with the hand, gloves or any part of a person's body or apparel.
Thus, those skilled in the art are well aware that it would be highly desirable to provide a strong plastic bottle which can be reduced and maintained microclean in conjunction with a strong handle which is especially configured to promote a safe and non-contaminating dispensing operation. It is to these ends that my invention is directed.